Glee Club
by Singing.Writing.Luv
Summary: When Riker becomes the new director of the glee club at Monroe High School, and brings along 2 of his brothers, will everything change? Meanwhile, Coach Becky is out to destroy Glee Club. Will the Glee kids ever rise to the top of the food chain or are they stuck at the bottom forever?


**I know I should be updating Not Just A Crush, but I'll do that next. This is my new multi-chapter, Glee Club. This is probably the longest thing I've ever written at 1,924 words.**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

**_Aubree's POV: _**

"Hey, Julia," I said to my best friend as I was walking into the choir room. Then I realized Mr. Wills wasn't there, "Where's Mr. Wills?"

"He got fired," Julia explained. When she saw the confused look on my face, she explained "Coach Becky."

Coach Becky hates the Glee Club because we, in her words, 'stole,' half of her budget. She just uses the money to get the cheerleaders professional training.

Who I presumed to be the new choir director walked in. He was a tall blond. He stole the seat next to me. I probably should've looked at what he was wearing: a hockey jersey and gym shorts. He had yellow low-top Converse on his feet.

Then a younger boy walked in. He had red-brown hair and was wearing a black T-Shirt jeans and red low-top Converse. He sat next to the blond.

"EVERYONE MEET MR. LYNCH! HE IS YOUR NEW CHOIR DIRECTOR!" Coach Becky screamed.

"Thanks, Becky," Mr. Lynch said, "and my name is Riker. Don't call me Mr. Lynch. Ross and Ryland please stand up." They stood. "Please introduce yourselves."

"Hi everyone. I'm Ross. I love music and I am the younger brother of Riker." Ross said. So _that_ was his name...

"Hi. I'm Ryland. I'm also a younger sibling of Riker. I'm the youngest in my family," Ryland said.

"Why did you two not show me where the choir room was?" Riker asked.

"Well, Riker, you're a teacher now. It would damage my chance at being popular," Ross said.

"Like you _have_ any chance," Ryland muttered.

"A-a-are y-you g-gonna s-s-s-slushie u-us?" Cassidy asked.

"No. I know what a slushie feels like. I've been slushied before. When you get it in your eyes...not fun," Ross shuddered at the thought.

Everyone agreed.

"OK everyone. I understand Mr. Wills gave you assignments each week to prepare for Regionals," Riker said as Ross and Ryland sat down. "Well, this week, your assignment is to perform a love song. Can anyone give an example?" Riker said. "Alright, no one? OK. I'll sing one.

Maybe she's just to old for me

Living in a teenage fantasy

Baby there's so much we could be

She's got me wishing

Wishing I was 23

Man she's crazy but I don't care

She's sexy and she's a millionare

The way she gets me is so unfair

(Not you're typical rich girl)

She's smoking hot, if you know what I mean

Tight jeans and she loves her photography

And everything that's inbetween

(She's been around the world)

I know

(She's graduated)

And I'm not

(Quite educated)

I'm young, you know

Age is overrated

Maybe she's just to old for me

Living in a teenage fantasy

Baby there's so much we could be

Everytime I'm with her

Calling me a dreamer

Maybe she's just out of my reach

Maybe her boyfriend's a marine

Even though I'm nameless (HEY!)

She's famous (HEY!)

She's got me wishing

Wishing I was 23

Woah-oh

Woah-oh-oh

Wishing I was 23

Woah-oh

I've got her wishing

Uh-yeah

I think about her everyday

Going insane thinking about what to say

What am I doing anyway?

(Am I even on her radar?)

I know

(She's graduated)

And I'm not

(Quite educated)

I'm young, you know

Age is overrated

Maybe she's just to old for me

Living in a teenage fantasy

Baby there's so much we could be

Everytime I'm with her

Calling me a dreamer

Maybe she's just out of my reach

Maybe her boyfriend's a marine

Even though I'm nameless (HEY!)

She's famous (HEY!)

She's got me wishing

Wishing I was 23

Woah-oh

Woah-oh-oh

Wishing I was 23

Woah-oh

I've got her wishing

And if I was older

She would let me take her

To watch the stars at night

We can dance we can kiss

Underneath moonlight

And if it got colder

She would let me hold her

Wrapped up in fairytales

Got to wake up from this dream

Maybe she's just to old for me

Maybe her boyfriend'd a marine

Even though I'm nameless

She's famous

She's got me wishing

Maybe she's just to old for me

Living in a teenage fantasy

Baby there's so much we could be

Everytime I'm with her

Calling me a dreamer

Maybe she's just out of my reach

Maybe her boyfriend's a marine

Even though I'm nameless (HEY!)

She's famous (HEY!)

She's got me wishing

Wishing I was 23

Woah-oh

Woah-oh-oh

Wishing I was 23

Woah-oh

I've got her wishing

Wishing she was 17 (17)

Woah-oh

Woah-oh-oh

Wishing I was 23 (23

Wishing I was 23. **(1)**"

"S-s-so l-l-like t-t-that?" Cassidy asked.

"What? I'm sorry. I'm just not used to the stutter," Riker said.

"I-It's O-OK. S-so l-like t-that?" Cassidy repeated.

"Yeah," Riker said.

"I know what song I'm doing," I said.

"Same," Julia said.

"How 'bout you, Ross?" I asked.

"I'm doing an original duet with Ryland," Ross said.

"Cool," I said as I was going to my locker.

"Bree, we have to break up. I'm sorry," my now-ex-boyfriend, Rocky, said at my locker.

(_Aubree_/**Julia**/**_Both_**)

_I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us_

_How we met and the sparks flew instantly_

_People would say they're the lucky ones_

**I used to know my spot was next to you**

**Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat**

**'Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on**

**_Oh, a simple complication_**

**_Miscommunications lead to fallout_**

**_So many things that I wish you knew_**

**_So many walls up, I can't break through_**

**_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room_**

**_And we're not speaking_**

**_And I'm dying to know, is it killing you_**

**_Like it's killing me_**

**_I don't know what to say since a twist of fate_**

**_When it all broke down_**

**_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now_**

**Next chapter**

**How'd we end up this way?**

**See me nervously pulling at my clothes and trying to look busy**

**And you're doing your best to avoid me**

_I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us_

_How I was losing my mind when I saw you here_

_But you held your pride like you should have held me_

**_Oh I'm scared to see the ending_**

**_Why are we pretending this is nothing?_**

**_I'd tell you I miss you, but I don't know how_**

**_I've never heard silence quite this loud_**

**_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room_**

**_And we're not speaking_**

**_And I'm dying to know, is it killing you_**

**_Like it's killing me_**

**_I don't know what to say since a twist of fate_**

**_When it all broke down_**

**_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now_**

_This is looking like a contest_

**Of who can act like they care less**

**_But I liked it better when you were on my side_**

_The battle's in your hands now_

**But I would lay my armor down**

**_If you'd say you'd rather love then fight_**

**_So many things that you wish I knew_**

**_But the story of us might be ending soon_**

**_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room_**

**_And we're not speaking_**

**_And I'm dying to know, is it killing you_**

**_Like it's killing me_**

**_I don't know what to say since a twist of fate_**

**_When it all broke down_**

**_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now_**

**_Now, now_**

**_And we're not speaking_**

**_And I'm dying to know, is it killing you_**

**_Like it's killing me?_**

**_And I don't know what to say since a twist of fate_**

**_'Cause we're going down_**

**_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now_**

_The end_** (1)**

"Why in hell would my _brother_ break up you?" Ross asked.

"How many siblings do you _have_?" Julia asked.

"Well, I have 3 brothers and a sister," Ross said.

"So I met all 3 brothers...Who's your sister?" I asked.

"Rydel. She doesn't go to this school. She graduated," Ross said.

"Guys, I'm gonna be late for French," Julia said and slipped off to her locker.

**_Julia's POV:_**

My boyfriend was waiting by my locker.

"Hey Julia!" he said.

"Hi," I replied and kissed him.

If Aubree saw us, she's kill us.

"Rocky, we have to start telling people," I said.

"In a few months or Bree would know I was cheating," Rocky said.

I felt nauseous, so I sprinted to the bathroom. Rocky followed.

"Rocky, why are you going to the girls room?" a teacher asked.

"My girlfriend's throwing up. I'm just going to comfort her," Rocky said.

He then ran into the bathroom and into the third stall, where I was puking my guts out.

When I finished, he said "Come on, Julia. We're late for French."

"Late. Late. Late. LATE!" I yelled.

"What?" Rocky asked, confused.

"Take me to the pharmacy. NOW," I demanded.

Rocky didn't wanna go to class, so he agreed.

When we got there, I said "Rocky, stay in the car."

"What? No way! I'm coming with you," Rocky protested.

"Rocky..." I said threateningly.

"Fine. I'll stay," Rocky said defeated.

"Good," I replied.

"Hey, Dani. Where are the p-p-pregnancy tests?" I asked. Oh my God, I was turning into Cassidy. **(3)**

"Julia! Who?" Dani replied.

"Just tell me where the freaking tests are!" I yelled.

"Aisle 15," Dani replied.

I went to aisle 15, and grabbed two.

I went up to Dani at the counter and handed her the tests for her to scan them so I can use them in the bathroom.

"Thanks, Dani!" I said and ran to the bathroom.

I peed on the sticks and waited for the results.

I turned the stick over. It said...

**A/N: I'm not ****_that _****mean. I'll continue.**

Positive. **(4)** I slipped down the wall and cried.

I went out of the stall and fixed my makeup so that Rocky wouldn't be suspicious.

I walked to the car, ignoring Dani screaming "Are you? Are you?"

Rocky eyed me suspiciously, seeing that I walked out with nothing.

"Let's get back to school," Rocky said.

"After the news I just recieved, I never wanna go back," I said, forgetting that Rocky was sitting next to me.

"What news?" Rocky asked.

"My grandpa died today. I just got a call," I lied.**(5) **I even let a few fake tears drop.

"Oh my God, Jules! I'm _so _sorry! I had no idea! I know what it's like for someone close to you to die," Rocky said, believing me. It pained me to lie to him, but I know he would freak out.

* * *

**I'm ending it here. I keep getting Instagram notifications saying that people liked my photos.**

**(1): I do not own Wishing I Was 23 by R5**

**(2): I do not own The Story Of Us by Taylor Swift**

**(3): I have nothing against people who stutter. Hell, I stutter sometimes! When I'm nervous. But Julia is supposed to be bitter.**

**(4): OMG. They're in ****_trouble!_**

**(5): I know that that's a touchy subject for some people, but I needed something for Julia to cover with. That's the best I could come up with. I also know that you don't lie about that sort of thing.**

**If anyone can guess who Julia and Coach Becky are based off of, you get a virtual cupcake! I'll give you a hint. Fictional characters in a TV show on FOX.**

**If anyone doesn't get it, I will be really surprised. Especially after the huge hint...And the title...And the first category...**


End file.
